


2009 Mirror Bondmates vs Nero

by Seasnake



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Academy Era, M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasnake/pseuds/Seasnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirror universe where Jim and Spock are already bondmates when Nero arrives. </p><p>Teen for Mirror Jim constantly swearing.</p><p>Go read the awesome fanfics that inspired me to write this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2009 Mirror Bondmates vs Nero

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Always](https://archiveofourown.org/works/521413) by [darkangel0410](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel0410/pseuds/darkangel0410). 



Jim couldn’t believe this shit. He had managed to survive the academy and get on the Enterprise but he didn’t even have a chance to enjoy the success before all hell broke loose. Pike was such dumbass, either that or Jim was the best actor in the Empire. The captain completely bought Spock’s and his ‘casual animosity act’. Good thing Pike was busy being tortured by Romulans because that act would end any second now. Spock would soon realize Jim had been stranded and loose his shit. 

Apparently, everyone on board had believed their “no really we don’t know each other that well, we’re not Vulcan spouses or anything like that” routine, including the dumbasses who decided to toss Jim into an escape pod. Really? Vulcan just imploded, they were down six ships, they were chasing after a crazy-ass alien with insane technology, and now seemed like a good time to worry about a promotion? And not even via a proper knife in the back, they stranded him on Delta Vega to freeze to death. That was just insulting.

If this attempt on his life wasn’t so half-assed and stupid he would suspect Uhura. Jim would have killed her back at the academy if she wasn’t, as Spock kept reminding him, the best linguistics officer in the fleet. Really though, the bitch needed to keep her slimy hands off his Spock. She was one of the few cadets with enough balls to try and seduce a Vulcan. Jim had laughed at her first attempt but by the tenth he was loosing his patience. If he kicked it here, she would totally move in on his territory, he just knew it.

Jim hunched his shoulders against the wind. At least they hadn’t removed the basic survival gear from the pod so he had a coat. He prodded at his marriage bond again but Spock’s end was still closed off. Normally he could get some response but Spock had sealed up tight when his planet went kaboom. He couldn’t show weakness or let any broken bonds affect him. Vulcan had been evacuated in bulk, and that probably included Spock’s family considering they were important people. Even if all of his family survived, the mass death would shake any telepath. That block was backfiring now, though.

Even when being chased by giant ice monsters, no response from Spock. The stupid Vulcan was so paying for this later, right after the assholes who dumped him on this iceball without a phasor. Shit, nope, he was going to die. He was going to be lunch for a fucking alien crab. God damnit would Spock even notice? Damn Vulcan, kept Jim from flirting with anyone but now the one time he actually wanted him in his head it was goddamn radio silence. His last thoughts were going to be cursing his husband before the fucking crab ate him!

A foot and a torch came into view. A figure waved a burning stick at the monster which was apparently enough to scare it off. The giant monster that had almost eaten him was a pussy. Damn, could this day get any worse? Apparently it could, as the stranger, a full grown Vulcan woman that Jim didn’t recognize, peered down at him and addressed him by name.

“Well, James T. Kirk.” 

“Who the hell are you?” Jim scrambled to his feet as best he could on the ice, the Vulcan woman only seemed amused by his frustration. Jim couldn’t see much of her under the thick coat she wore but her black hair had a two stately streaks of silver and her cheeks a few wrinkles so Kirk guessed she was over middle age.

“Jamesina T’Aman Kirk”

“What?” was is highly intelligent response. 

“You’ve encountered Nero, you’ve witnessed his advanced technology and knowledge of things he shouldn’t know. He’s from the future or at least an alternate future, as am I.”

“Bullshit.”

“It’s 2257 you should have preliminary data supporting the theory of…”

“And you!” Jim didn’t have a weapon to brandish at her so he pointed rudely at her face. “Who the fuck are you supposed to be? My kid? Spock’s kid?”

The woman raised an eyebrow in a Spock-like fashion but her irises were a distinctly un-Vulcan hazel. “You and Father are already acquainted? That’s fortuitous. In my timeline you didn’t serve on the same ship until another decade from now.” Jim just gave her a disbelieving glare. “I will show you.” She raised a hand towards his face.

“Hell no,” Jim backed away. 

“I am Vulcan and you are without weapons. I could force you but I would prefer not to waste the time and effort required to hold you still.” Jim considered that for a second before reluctantly capitulating. She wore a Vulcan smirk before spreading her fingers on his face.

Her mind was course against his own. It almost felt like a cat licking his brain. He saw Spock, older, but clearly the same man standing beside a human. Older, bulkier, with different eyes but Jim could recognize himself in the distorted mirror. In a flood he watched these men reign as emperors, brutally end those who would oppose them or the new laws they enforced and in the same day share a family meal and coo over Jamesine as she fired her first phasor. She received specialty training in telepathy, a skill that was still feared in their time. A barely recognizable blur of years passed as Jamesine grew and achieved success. He couldn’t quite see what position she held in the Empire, she held back that detail. A brief flash of grief when her James Kirk died. Then the visions slowed as Jamesine showed Jim how a bargain had been made with Romulous. Empire red matter would be used to save their planet in exchange for a treaty. She thought to do the Romulans an honor by going in person but she had arrived too late.

Jim gasped and stumbled back from the intense mental experience. He was tired and rubbed raw but not in the same pleasant way that Spock’s mind left him.  
“You’re serious,” he breathed then continued. “You’re for real. We’re emperors where you come from.”

“Yes, although I have always considered you my fathers, first and foremost.”

“I suppose you would.” Jim took a second to gather his wits then looked at her again. 

“You brought Nero here, how do you plan to stop him?”

“First we require the facilities at the nearby outpost,” she said as she adjusted her hood. Jim couldn’t argue with that plan so they headed out.

A few minutes of trudging through snow and Jim clutched his head as searing pain and fear exploded behind his eyes. It cleared to a manageable ache in after a painful moment with a whispered apology. T’Aman said nothing but had paused and raised an eyebrow.

“Dumb bastard finally noticed I’m not on the ship,” Jim supplied. She nodded and continued walking. Although reduced to a weak pulse by the distance and stress, Jim sent a wave of his irritation at Spock’s side of the bond. Just keep it together long enough for him to get back on board.

Jamesina led them to the Empire base and apparently recognized the engineer stranded there as punishment for misplacing an admiral’s dog. Even with the heavy accent and weird green assistant, the guy had balls so Jim didn’t mind when the Vulcan woman declared him to be a senior crewmember of her Enterprise. He was pretty easy going to, didn’t mind a half? fourth? Vulcan ordering him around.

Jamesina T’Aman grabbed Jim’s face again and somehow used their bond to tell Spock to bring the Enterprise out of warp. She then ushered everyone to the nearest working transporter, put in some extra special equation and gave instructions to the green guy.

“You are not coming,” Jim glared at the imposing female that stepped next to him in the teleporter.

“You wish to contest this point? Shall I throw you back to the native beasts and take over the Enterprise myself?” She gave him a familiar evil predatory grin, familiar because Jim had seen it in the mirror.

“You’re a Vulcan refugee,” Jim instructed, also to get the last word, childish but this bitch was rubbing him all the wrong ways. She allowed him this small victory as they dematerialized. 

Spock waited for them in the transporter room. Probably a bad move for ship politics but good for the mental health of the bondmates. 

“Kirk,” Spock tried to sound uninterested.

“Acting Captain Spock.” Despite everything one of them being ranked Captain already, that was worth a grin. “An empire engineer and a Vulcan refugee I found on Delta Vega. Figured they could be useful.”

“Very well, send them to engineering. To the bridge, Mr. Kirk.” Spock managed to sound dismissive. Jim skipped right up to him and joined him in the turbo lift. The second they were in the hall, away from prying eyes, Spock grabbed his hand in, for Vulcans, an obscene display of affection. Jim grinned but then the smile died from his face as at the last second, Jamesina ducked between the closing doors into the lift. Where the fuck were the guards?

“Your guards are poorly trained against telepathic attacks,” she answered his unasked question. “Father,” she then eyed Spock. “Your face is surprisingly soft at this age.”

“You are responsible for the Nardia,” Spock picked up on that immediately. 

“And you require my help to destroy it. Your ship is under equipped for combat I will have to beam a strike party aboard. The Romulans, although peace-loving have no doubt readied themselves for combat in my twenty-five years of absence.”

“Let me guess, you have a plan,” Jim interrupted.

“My personal vessel and the red matter should still be in their cargo bay.”

“Unless Nero had the foresight to dismantle it,” Spock pointed out.

“The Stingray was designed by the Vulcan Science Institute. They would not risk tampering with it. Especially when its self destruction would detonate the red matter.”

“Care to give us the keys?” Jim asked sardonically.

“It is programmed to recognize DNA, James, under no circumstances must you board the vessel.” Jim felt Spock’s fingers tighten at that. “Old age, I assure you,” Jamesina added quickly. “The override code is 324669271USSENTERPRISE,” she said then pressed the button to open the doors onto the bridge. Jim stepped out of the turbolift, expecting her to follow but she didn’t. Jamesina nodded to Jim and Spock then rode the lift back down. 

Okay, so maybe Jamesina T’Aman wasn’t completely terrible. Despite being bossy earlier she stepped back and let Jim and Spock run the show. She also manned the teleporters to beam them over to the least guarded part of the ship, apparently she had the layout memorized. She stayed right at the control panel the whole time to beam them back at the opportune moment and to keep any ambitious crewmembers that might be tempted to forget to rescue them. 

Meeting Nero made Jim wonder exactly what kind of emperor he was in that other universe. Even while punching him, Nero gave him some Romulan praise for being a "great man" and "bringing reason to The Empire". Just to test the waters he tossed him Jamesina T'Aman's name. That got Jim into an angry Romulan chockhold. Nero really hated her, 'false friend' and 'betrayer' so he must have liked her at some point, hate was always strongest for people you once trusted.

As for Pike, Jim had hoped to kill him slowly but he would just have to be content with whatever torture the Romulans had inflicted. Telling him that Spock had always been his bondmate, never Pike’s fucktoy and loyal minion like he had thought, and shooting him in the face was pretty damn satisfying, though. Even if the Empire had a policy of saving one’s superiors, who would question Jim for failing to rescue the late Captain Pike with all that shit going down? Killing him there was definitely the right decision.

Even after the whole debacle, they still had a few hoops to jump through. Hyper cautious Vulcan evacuation plans paid off by saving quite a few civilians and important persons that might otherwise have perished. Sarek, Amanda, and T’Pau had beamed out at the very last minute. Still, Vulcan high command didn’t want Spock staying in the fleet when he could be helping build New Vulcan. The Emperor and admirals weren’t so keen on giving their one remaining new ship to a Vulcan or to a rooky Kirk. Jamesina must have blackmailed/bribed/reasoned with a few people because they suddenly changed their tune and the Enterprise was theirs. Like they had always planned, Jim took the captaincy and Spock first officer and science officer. Best positions for their talents and for warding off assassination attempts. They still didn’t tell anyone that they were bonded but it would probably become obvious to the bridge crew sooner or later. Uhura already suspected after watching Spock go postal on the bastards that tried to strand Jim. Jamesina approved of their new posts and their crew. This was reassuring in a way but thank fuck that she was shipping off to New Vulcan and out of their lives. If she stuck around Jim would have to stab her to death, he would probably fail but he would give it a try. 

“Spock.” They were sitting in their new quarters. Separate rooms but connected with a fresher, nobody would notice them sharing a bed. Spock was busy hanging his Vulcan weapons on the wall while James stared at the ceiling.

“Captain?” Spock was loving that title, Jim loved it too, especially when Spock used it in bed. There was something beautifully ironic about how as captain he could still beg his commander to fuck him. That reminded him, they still needed to Christian the Uhura’s quarters before she got back from leave. They’d gotten Sulu’s yesterday.

Spock sat down on the bed next to Jim, who rolled onto his lap.  
“After we take over the Empire and are ready for kids,” he looked up at his Vulcan, “I want a boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> B.A.M.F. daughter of mirror Spock and Kirk, would those two have any other type of child?
> 
> I also totally hinted at Spock and Kirk changing the way the Empire ran after listening to regular Kirk.


End file.
